


hand under my sweatshirt, baby kiss it better

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: slice of life from the small yet perfectly dysfunctional family post generation x.
Relationships: Jubilation Lee/Jono Starsmore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	hand under my sweatshirt, baby kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> yall want som uhhhhhhhh soft shit? good bc that's what this is
> 
> this is my first time writing these two but i really just love them
> 
> i do see jubilee as acespec and jono as arospec and that is lightly touched on here.

Jono stirred the sauces on the stove, turned the water down for the boiling pasta, and ignored the bumping of the baby bouncer against the back of his legs. 

“ _ Luv, give me just a sec.”  _ He told the toddler with only a slight scold. Jubes said he was too soft with Shogo. 

“Buh!” Shogo responded. 

“ _ I know. Your mum’s workin’ late. Got macaroni for you though.” _

“CHEEZE” Shogo screeched, rattling the wheels of his bouncer around the kitchen floor. 

“ _ Yup.”  _ Jono turned the vodka sauce he was making for Jubilee down to simmer and portioned out the noodles for Shogo’s mac and cheese. 

He turned around and Shogo already had his arms up for extraction from his bumper. Jono skillfully picked up the bowl of food with one hand, not trusting the child to not cause a disaster when left alone in his chair.

Bib secured, Shogo was allowed to start eating on his own. Jono only had to scoop a few of the stray noodles that fell while Shogo was enthusiastically eating.

“ _ Gettin’ better at this, luv”  _ Jono remarked. “ _ Your mum’ll be proud.” _

“I am.” Jubilee’s voice startled them both. She kissed Shogo on the top of the head and kissed Jono where the vague outline of his chin was through his bandages. “‘Go honey have you been good for Jono?”   
  
“Ya” Shogo said earnestly, yawning as he did. 

Jono took the napkin he had on his lap to wipe off Shogo's face and hands. “ _ Eat, luv. I’ll get ‘go sleepin.”  _

Jubilee gave him a small smile. He could tell her class had been wearing her thin. She was just getting used to eating real food again, re-acclimating to her powers and to sleeping. Jono just wandered around the halls as Shogo wanted to say good night to the others. After he had sleepily waved at Paige, Shogo just rested his head on Jono’s shoulder and breathed out heavily. 

“ _ Lot on your mind little man?” _

“Doot.” Shogo said empathically.

“ _ Feel ya there.” _

The toddler just curled against the warmth radiating from Jono’s chest and was asleep by the time they made it back to Jubilee. 

“My favorite guys.” She said as she greeted them. She had washed the dishes and gently stroked Shogo’s sleeping face.

“ _ I’ll let you take him to his crib.” _

Jono gently detached the tiny hands from his coat and watched as Jubilee took him to his nursery. He dropped his heavy jacket on the chair as Jubilee returned and slipped her arms around his waist. She reached up to touch their foreheads together and leaned against the warmth of his chest. 

“Thank you. Always.”   
  
“ _ ‘S not a problem.”  _ Jono carded his fingers through her hair. “ _ I like your little one, Bee” _

“He likes you too, Sparky.” 

She stood on her toes to kiss his nose and gently ran her hand up under his ratty band shirt. Jono’s ribs were pronounced before they made way into the bandages and the sensitive skin above his pointed hips was especially ticklish. The flames in his chest flickered towards the top of his bandages as Jubilee nuzzled at his neck.

“ _ Is that right?” _ he teased as he let his own hands wander. 

Their relationship wasn’t purely physical, it wasn’t what she wanted. And it wasn’t necessarily romantic, that wasn’t what he wanted. It worked for them. 

“You wanna go to bed?” She murmured in his ear. 

“ _ If that’s what you want.” _

“I might just want to go to bed.” Jubes admitted. “It’s been a long day but…”

She dipped her hand down and squeezed his flat butt. 

His mental chuckle tickled against her brain as he pulled her towards her own bedroom, tracing over her waist and hips with his own hands. Jono tried to push his feelings, how he saw her, and everything he didn’t have the words to ever tell her across their mental link. 

When Jono’s knees hit the edge of her bed, he collapsed into a slouch and pulled her towards him. She pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

“‘M gonna get ready for bed? And we’ll see from there?” She asked, smiling when Jono nodded into her hand stroking down his hair. 

Jono toed off his boots and jeans, leaving him in just his underwear and t-shirt. When Jubilee came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a shirt that Jono felt had probably also been his at one point. When she turned the lights out the glow from under Jono’s bandages pulsed gently from the bed. 

Jubilee crawled in next to him and brushed their noses together. Her hand teased up Jono’s thigh and she grinned when he pulled her closer to him, arms around her waist under her sleepshirt.

“ _ ‘S alright luv?” _

She nodded with a grin and hitched her leg up between his. Jono made a small noise of surprise when her thigh rubbed against where he was getting hard in his boxers. Pressed together almost head to toe, Jubilee rocked against him a bit and felt the tent in his pants swell and his hands slid up to cup at her breast. She smiled against where her face was pressed against what remained of his. 

Jubilee pushed her pleasure over their mental link, knowing Jono was more self-doubting than normal when they were intimate. They ground against each other and his fingers tweaked at her nipples, making her squirm against him, pushing him closer to the climax of his own pleasure. When his feelings and thoughts got a bit more disjointed and hurried, Jubilee reached her hand between them and into Jono’s boxers to bring him over the edge quicker. When he spilled over her hand onto his stomach, his body heaved with breaths it didn’t actually take. 

“God, I love you so much.” Jubilee whispered as she watched him with his eyes closed in absolute bliss. 

“ _ Love you too.” _ Jono said as he peeked an eye open and took one of his socks off to wipe off his stomach. “ _ You know we’re back in the school when I’m comin’ in my pants like a bloody teenager.” _

“I don’t show up in your room unannounced anymore, though.” she remarked when he handed her the sock to wipe her hand, which she took with a grimace before tossing it lazily towards the laundry.

Jono opened his eyes and rolled towards her with his hand tentatively on her hip. “ _ Did you want me to- er…” _

Jubilee giggled “It’s alright, I just wanna be here with you, close to you.”

_ “If you insist.”  _ Jono crinkled his eyes in a smile as he pulled her closer to him again. 

She fell asleep against his chest, the glow of his fire casting a warm shadow over both of them and the little corner of the school that was theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> i described them as a "grinding with their socks on rather than pegging" couple and so that's what i wrote
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AskAboutOcto) or come chat in the 18+ xmen [discord](https://discord.gg/pyVSKFF)


End file.
